Blood Rising
by M3R41CK
Summary: A story about a 15 year old boy who runs away from home and gets caught in a fight between a werewolf and vampire and is turned into a vampire. Then being initiated into the the Blood Wright he becomes a shadow master and hunts outlawed vampires.


Commencement

Commencement

Paris, France 12:00 am - Roof top of Notre Dam

The creature could be seen through one of the bell towers. His blood red beady eyes were shining brighter then before which meant his vampire senses were returning to the creature. I stood below on the roof poised ready for any attack. My wolfblood dagger unsheathed and glowing of a black red, my only offense against the monster other then my own powers. The rain that had started ago was flooding nearly everything on the roof. A sharp cry was given by the creature and in a fluid motion he had jumped on to the roof and was charging me. In seconds my vampire instincts were online. I felt my upper canine teeth growing longer, my blood became colder, my heart stopped, my eyes turned a bright red, my adrenaline increased past the limit of any humane. I was more aware of my surroundings, every raindrop, every step the creature took every breath was analyzed. I was in a state no human could comprehend.

The creature was 5 feet away from me and had lifted one of his gigantic claws,

about to strike. I switched my poise to have my dagger give a jabbing motion. 4 feet away, I saw the rage that filled the creatures eyes, 3 feet away, a cry of adrenalin was given by the creature, 2 feet away I gave a slight smirk. I thirsted my weapon towards the creature's heart but the creature had knelt at the last second and instead I had pierced its shoulder. But using his momentum and weight I flung him around, and behind me he crashed to the floor and skidded 20 feet. The creature franticly got up with black blood gushing out of his wounded shoulder.

I stood up and looked deep into the creatures' eyes, I saw the man that used to be my friend, but now a creature replaced it with a monsters soul, a fate of all vampires that give in to the temptation of blood.

The creature was poising himself for another attack. This time I would meet it half way and finish the fight. As it began to run so did I. We charged with all our strength, all our might. As we neared close to each other the creature jumped hoping for an aerial attack but I had jumped too. So all he could do was jump higher but I had grabbed his foot and propelled my self up to his level. We both tried to strike each other but found in the end that we were both trying to lock hold each other and we crashed through the roofing, and was free falling to approaching floor. It was in that time I made my move. I had gotten on the creatures back and held on to one arm. As we reached the floor I jumped off the creatures back and watched as cursed tissue tore to the rubble and a pool of blood flowed into creation. Landing to safety, I approached the creature taking my dagger stabbed the creatures heart. There was a high-pitched shriek and the creature drew its last breath.

I then pulled out goblet and a vile of grounded vampire bones. Using the goblet I scooped up a portion of the creatures blood and dropped 3 pinches worth of grounded vampire bones. The lack blood turned to a light red. Then taking the cup to my lips I drank the blood till every last drop was consumed. I licked my lips and packed away the cup and vile. If it weren't for the grounded vampire bones I would have not been able to drink the blood of my defeated, and if I did I would have turned into the same creature.

My vampire instincts had gone away, but being of a skilled vampire I could call upon them any time. They gave me more power in battle, as a vampire by myself I was immortal, could walk in sunlight, I never need to eat or drink blood to stay alive. Blood just gave me more power but at a price. The price of being part human.

I took one last look at my fallen and God cursed friend. His mutated body was half destroyed and wrinkly from all his blood flowing on top of the floor. I gave him my blessing and a prayer to his corps. Then with a sigh I vanished, exiled from ever to go back to that sight under law of the Blood League.


End file.
